Night Time Reflections (ShadowXMaria oneshot)
by sinfulrose13
Summary: Professor Gerald Robotnik might be close to finding a cure for Maria's disease, leaving Maria nervous. Will it work? What if it does? Will she finally be able to see Earth? All these questions buzzing in her head keep her from sleeping. She needs to talk to someone. But who?


2:00 AM aboard the Space Colony Ark:

Silence filled the dimly lit halls. A type of silence that one could hear a pin hit the floor if it were to be dropped. Not a soul remained in the labratories or in the kitchens. Everyone was now fast asleep after a long day of researching and testing. All except one girl.

Maria Robotnik had been having some troubles falling asleep that particular night. No matter which way she turned, if she kept the covers on or kicked them off, or even if she tried to sleep on her stomach or on her back, she just couldn't sleep. The young blonde's mind was restless and filled with so many questions and concerns she's gathered up over the past day.

Earlier that day her grandfather had told mentioned he might be coming close to a cure for her disease. He had also told her that she shouldn't get her hopes up either, many things could happen and new problems could arise. But despite his warnings she couldn't help but be hopeful. No matter what he said there was a chance she could be finally cured. And if she was cured she would finally be able to go down to Earth,The very planet that many had caughter often staring out at in the observation deck. Could this be it? Would she finally be cured?

Maria paced around her room, fiddling with her hands in a nervous manner as she talked to herself.

"What if this is it? What if..i'll finally be able to go to Earth?" She whispered to herself, gazing down at the light blue round carpet in her room. "What will it be like?" Maria sighed and bit her lip, looking over at her door. She needed to talk to someone. But who would she be able to talk to? Everyone was sleeping and her grandfather would be very upset with her if he knew she was awake for a reason such as this. It didn't take long for a certain someone to come to mind. More like a certain hedgehog.

Shadow was just a few doors down the hallway and she knew she could always talk to him. They were the best of friends. Some might even consider them inseparable at times. They could always talk to one another about how they felt or just whatever popped into their head. But there was one problem. Talking to him meant that she would have to wake him up since he too was most likely asleep like everyone else. But she just needed someone to talk to.

Slowly Maria made her way over to the door and upon reaching the door it slid open to reveal the slightly lit hall. She winced at the contrast of her dark room and the lighter hall and walked out carefully. She really didn't want to wake anyone up so she quietly tip toed down the hall, praying that one of the metal floor panels wouldn't give away her position.

One step. Two step. Three step. "Eek!" Maria jumped and quickly covered her mouth when one of the several pipes that ran along the walls length started to rattle before settling. Her wide blue eyes stared at the pipe as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Did anyone her startled squeak? After listening for what seemed like forever it seemed like no one had woken up and she was safe to proceed. Quickly but as silently as she could she made her way over to the Shadow's door and stopped in front of it, biting her lip.

She balled her hand up into a fist and raised it just a little ways from the door. Maybe she should wait till morning? Shadow like everyone else really needed to sleep. He had lots of things to do. But before she could back out of her plan she found herself knocking on the door.

Inside Shadow's room the black and red hedgehog laid fast asleep in his bed under black sheets. But once the sound of a knock reached his ears his eyes opened to reveal red orbs.

"Yes?" He answered in a groggy voice, forcing himself up to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and watched as the door opened up. Who could possibly be awake at this hour?

"Maria?"

There she was. The professor's granddaughter and his closet friend stood in the doorway her entire body saying she was nervous. Her hands were close to her chest and she was fumbling with them. Her gaze was towards the ground and her shoulder length blonde hair had fallen slightly in her face.

"Is something wrong Maria?" He asked, curious to why she was seemed so anxious.

"N-No..nothings wrong. I'm sorry for waking you up..." She trailed. "But I just..wanted to talk." Shadow's ears perked up and he tilted his head slightly.

"What is it?" Maria made her way over towards the bed and sat down on the edge, smiling in relief that he wasn't upset with her for waking him up.

"Earlier today grandpa told me that he might be close to finding a cure. And if he figures out a cure i'll be able to go down to Earth. I really hope this is it and I wonder what it will be like to finally go. What will it be like? I've seen tons of pictures but to see the real thing? To feel the wind and the rain? The cities and all the people that live there. I wonder what they are like."

She paused and looked down at her light blue pj pants and bit her lip. "But i'm also worried that it will fail. That something will go wrong and i'll have to stay here longer. What will I do then?" Whispered Maria softly grabbing a hold of her night clothes.

Shadow listened to every word and took some time to think of an answer. He didn't need to state the facts of everything, the professor was able to give her that. She needed him to comfor her. She needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay either way.

The hedgehog knew how she longed to be free of the Ark. This place may have been the reason why she had lived this long but it was also her prison. Sure she enjoyed helping out with what she could but she could only help so much. Here on the Ark she really didn't have much. She really only had Shadow and the many books the other scientists had given to her. But at times Shadow couldn't be with Maria due to the tests he had to endure and take which lasted many hours. And those hours Maria would most likely be alone, staring out the window at the large blue and green planet.

Shadow leaned forward and placed a hand on hers and looked at her. "Maria, the professor is a great scientist and I know he'll find a cure for you. When he does we'll go down to Earth together and see everything like in your books. We'll see the cities, the people, anything you want. I promise." He reassured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The girl seemed to smile more at this and she looked over at him. Crimson meeting sapphire. "Really?" The hedgehog only nodded in response, a small smile forming on his own muzzle.

"Thank you Shadow. Even though you may not realize it..you're really sweet at times." It was then that Shadow noticed her shiver slightly. She may have been wearing long sleeves but they still weren't much to keep the cool air from affecting her.

Shadow shifted slightly and grabbed the ebony blankets and brought them around her, inviting her lay down beside him to stay warm. Slowly Maria laid down beside him and laid down under the covers. Once they both were comfy she laid the back of her hand on his open palm which rested between their heads on the pillows. He smiled and held her hand staring up at the ceiling. They stayed like that for probably 2 hours talking about Earth and everything they would be able to do. The pair shared a few laughs and imagined what other things could be down on the planet.

Then after a few moments of silence Shadow could hear Maria's breath slow down. He glanced over and chuckled slightly when he saw that she had finally fallen fast asleep. Seeing her asleep a small yawn escaped him and his eyes suddenly began to grow heavy.

"Goodnight Maria." He mumbled, placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. It was only moments later that their breathing was in sync and both had slipped into the land of dreams.

In the morning the professor walked down the hall to his granddaughter's room to tell her it was time to get up and get some breakfast. But as soon as the door to her room opened up he noticed that she was missing. He stared at her bed in confusion before making his way to the observation deck. Perhaps she had woken up early and was once again staring at Earth?

Once he reached the observation deck he quickly glanced around and was even more puzzled when he didn't see her there either. He then made his way back down the hall towards Shadow's room. Maybe Shadow knew where she was or at least could provide some help with finding her. He gently knocked before the door opened and he stopped.

There they both were. Both Maria and Shadow were fast asleep in the same position they had fallen asleep in, both smiling in their sleep. The elder man only smiled at this and stepped back allowing the door to close, deciding it was best to let them sleep for a bit longer and wake up on their own.


End file.
